Just Beyond My Reach
by Nae'ka
Summary: SkoodgexKeef SaKr, Skoodge looked down at the boy. At first, he was ready to kill the filthy rat-human that dare run into him… But it looked like the rainbow clad loser had already had enough.
1. Back off

**Just Beyond My Reach**

"...like the fire in my blood!" Mr. Elliot made a big production of the lyrics, trying to get his students interested. So far, though, he failed to catch anyone's attention…

Well, _almost_ anyone...

Skoodge was listening with great intensity, as invaders are prone to do, which added to the bitterness of the entire scene. He stared at his desk with disdain. He could feel his Irken heart being shattered with every dramatic word that spilled from the overly-happy man's chapped lips.

Just a few days ago, the Tallest had forced him to move in with 'Invader' Zim. Dumped him, like he was some... some over-used play toy.

…

Play _tool._

**xx xx**

Keef stomped through the halls as fast as he could. He wanted to make a point to Zim, but not get attacked again. His cheek stung as he gently touched it and all the confidence he had gained, quickly fled from his trembling body. He went in to a full sprint, his hands covering his eyes.

When he pulled his hands away from his face, he realized he was on the hard tiled floor. He grabbed the back of his head by instinct. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to cry there, but he couldn't hold back. Zim was such an asshole.

**xx xx**

Skoodge looked down at the boy. At first, he was ready to kill the filthy rat-human that dare run into him… But it looked like the pink clad loser had already had enough.

The letter M walked past the two, looking down at Keef, shaking his head.

The Irken ex-invader let out an exhausted sigh and let his arms fall to his sides, "Irk, can this week get ANY worse?"

**xx xx**

Keef jumped at the harsh voice in front of him and looked up through blurry eyes. He felt chills go down his spine. He quickly stood up, but his head spun and he almost immediately dropped again.

But this time Skoodge caught him.

The slightly taller human clutched the alien's baggy clothes and buried his head in the soft warmth.

**xx xx**

Skoodge stood as still as possible, his arms still at his side. He could feel a small area of skin on his chest begin to burn as the boys tears penetrated through his new human clothing. Gently pushing Keef away and setting him against a locker, Skoodge was able to get the fabric away from his, apparently sensitive, Irken skin. Now…. He had to be friendly. Make the humans like him and be normal and all that un-fun bullshit until Zim was able to finish his mission.

Skoodge smiled awkwardly and patted the boy on the shoulder, quick to make his escape.

**xx xx**

Keef watched him go, his mind still fuzzy from the fall. He turned on his heal and walked out the nearest door.


	2. You'll regret it

Skoodge's eyes flickered from Dib to Gaz to Zim quickly and repeatedly until Zim interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine dirt-baby! Have it your way!"

Dib ran thin fingers through his exceedingly short hair. "I always DO, you filthy alien! Right, Gaz?" All eyes glared at Gaz as she mumbled out a few words of what sounded like an insult, but was taken as an agreement. "I'll see you later, _Zim_." The alien scoffed. No doubt thinking along the lines of Dib's passive father. The tall human shoved his hands into his pockets. "Got something to say, monster?"

Gaz groaned. "Can we just get this over with already? I left my GS at home!" Zim looked at her and then began to walk back to Skoodge. No sense pissing off the demon-child. Dib just turned on his heel and walked toward his father's lab.

That night there would be yet another fight between the 'protector of Earth' and the 'Invader' Zim. But this time, there would be real weapons involved… Blood involved. They both agreed to finally fight to the death and get it over with.

"How thrilling," Skoodge thought aloud, "fighting for a lost cause on both sides."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Skoodge jumped and shot a look at Zim, who had suddenly appeared at his side again. The shorter raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I don't know Zim, you tell me… What IS it supposed to mean?" Skoodge shrugged and tried walked away.

The smaller alien growled and was quick to jump in front of him. "You're trying to confuse me!"  
They sat in silence for a few seconds before Skoodge spoke again, "You'll regret killing him. You know you will."

This took the other by surprise, "N-no… He deserves it! It's for the mission!"

"Your mission is…. Zim, we're fine here right now! Don't mess that up!"

**xx xx**

Keef sipped on his sippy cup, cross-legged on the ground of the park. It was starting to get dark, but he knew that Zim and Dib would be there. They were planning on some huge fight or something, according to Gir…. Here, in a place where only hobo's walked around, this late… He knew that they may never be friends, but… a fight?

That was just silly.

* * *

If anyone actually reads this, than I'm sorry for this short chapter. xD Find me on dA! My username is 'Nghh'.


End file.
